The Firelord and His Lady
by goldfishbuddy
Summary: Zuko and katara living a life of peace along with the rest of the world, but soon, katara becomes pregnant and her family come to visit. katara is relying on her semi obnoxious friends, and her husband to get through this time in her life.
1. Chapter 1

"G'morning, Zuko." Katara said snuggling closer to her husband.

"yawn, morning Katara." he kissed the tip of her nose making her giggle.

"Well we better get up, or your uncle will be up here any minute asking up what we did that would make us late…like he always does." Katara said sighing. Now don't get it wrong, Katara really liked Uncle Iroh, but sometimes he just pushed the wrong buttons.

"Ngg, yeah your right he-" Zuko got cut off.

"Zuuuko, Kataaaara, what could you two possibly have done to make you two so tired!" Iroh called banging on the metal door.

"Don't make me come in there, get up and head to the eating chambers!" he called turning around and walking away.

"Hm, well I am going to get a shower, care to join me?" Katara asked winking at Zuko. "S-sure" he stuttered.

After the shower, they headed to the eating chambers hand in hand. "Fire lord Zuko, Lady Katara! Are you ok, we waited quite a while, but you never came." one of the Servants fretted. "We are fine, just slept in. 'COUGH COUGH'

Every one turned to look at Iroh who just smiled innocently, but Zuko and Katara were the only ones to guess what that cough meant. "Katara, I am going out to train, do you want some guards to escort you around the town, if you want to shop?" Zuko asked, knowing how boring it was around the palace. "Hmm, I think I will be fine with reading a book." she said and kissed him goodbye and walked to their chamber.

"Ok, what should I read…" she left off. "I am in the mood for a romance story" she decided and reached up on the shelve and pulled a few books down to pick from. She soon settled down and began reading, she chose the book 'Twilight Confessions' (made that up)

She was in the middle of the book, when she hears the door squeak open. "Katara, you doing ok" Zuko said coming over and kissing her head. "Mmm good…go bathe you smell." she said smirking at him. "Uhg fine if that's what you want."

Katara was laying on the bed reading again when Zuko came out of the shower wearing only some pants.

He crawled on the bed and hugged Katara from behind. She dropped her book, turning over and he started kissing up her neck to her jawbone. She moaned a little and soon he was on top of her and she smirked at him and then…(yeah I am not going farther than that sowwy .)

They lay in the bed breathing heavily, then snuggled together and kissed each other good night.

The next morning Katara bolted out of bed, running to the bathroom, Zuko shooting up and running after her. "Katara, Sweetie? Are you ok?!" he asked concerned. He heard vomiting coming from behind the corner, and saw Katara was the source of the noise. "Zuko I am oka-" She was cut off again by the sudden coming of vomit. "Katara I think we should get you to a healer" Zuko said gently wiping her face with a towel. "No, no its ok, I am fine, but over the next couple of days she was not fine she was getting cravings, vomiting and having mood swings, and then it clicked to her. 'IAM PREGNANT!' she thought jumping up and down only to lean over the bucket again to throw up.

"Katara I really think you should see a healer." Zuko started as he walked over, but was confused to see Katara smiling. "Uh, Katara, most people don't smile after they've been sick…" he stated confused. "ZUKO!" Katara ran over and hugged him, "I don't need a healer I know what's wrong with me!!" she exclaimed. "What?!" Zuko said, how could someone be so happy after being sick!? "IAM PREGNANT" Katara said running and hugging Zuko. "…" Zuko didn't say anything. "Zuko…aren't you happy?" Katara asked becoming increasingly worried. "That's great!" Zuko exclaimed hugging his wife and kissing her passionately. "But Katara your only 17 and I am 19, I dot think we are old enough to handle a child" he said quietly. "Zuko, I know what you mean, but I really WANT this baby." she said tears starting to trickle out of her eyes. "I-I know I do to, but we will have to work hard and be strong, got it?" he said pressing his forehead on hers. "Got it" she said as he wiped the tears from her face. "A-and Zuko, can we not tell any one till its noticeable?" "Deal" he said and hugged her gently "But we will have to inform one healer to keep an eye on you and the baby." he stated firmly. "Okay, thank you."

"Katara, we've got some mail for you" Zuko called out waving a letter. "Oh, oh let me see!" she called getting excited. "It says my family is coming down. THAT'S GREAT! I haven't seen anyone from my family and friends forever, Master paku, gran-gran, dad, sokka and suki, ty lee, toph, and aang, Every one!" she squealed. "When are they supposed to be here?" "They said they only about 2 days away!" Katara said running and hugging Zuko. "Okay, I will have the servants prepare rooms for them." he said nuzzling her neck.

The next night and into the early morning Katara was in and out of bed, she had been doing this for the past 2 days, she was having morning sickness. As she returned from the bathroom, she saw Zuko getting dressed up in nice clothes. "Zuko, why are you getting dressed in those clothes?" she asked curiously. "Because you family and our friends are coming in a few hours." he replied smiling at her forgetfulness. "AAAHH" she gasped running to get dressed, she tripped on a rug on the ground, about to hit the floor she prepared herself for impact, but soon felt strong arms holding her before she hit the floor. "Thank you so much Zuko" she whispered in his ear as he held her up and kissed her neck. "Anything for you." he said seductively. "ZUKO" Katara laughed out. "Not now, my family will be here soon!" she giggled. "sigh Ooookay" he groaned.

They went down to the dining chambers to eat breakfast, Katara found herself staring at her food queasily. "I-I think I will have some fruit instead." she said, reaching over and taking the fruit a servant offered her. Katara usually always neatly tucked into her food, eating it all. Everyone was surprised, even uncle was surprised, all except Katara and Zuko, they knew what was going on. "Katara are you feeling alright?" Uncles questioned, not having missed the queasy look on her face. "Oh, I am fine" She assured him, then she stood up abruptly running out of the room, Zuko went after her and uncle stood up and followed more slowly after the water bender. As Zuko was going after Katara when Iroh stopped him to talk. "Zuko, what is going on with Katara, do you know why she is sick, did you do something to her?" iroh pressed leaning in. "Uncle n-no we did nothing of the sort!" Zuko exclaimed running after Katara again. "Uh-huh, sure." uncle said continuing his slow pace after Katara.

"Zuko, I so sorry for running out like that!" she said after she cleaned up. "don't be, I should be sorry I did this to you…I didn't even ask if you wanted to, you probably just went along to please me." Zuko said muttering the last part, but Katara still heard. "Zuko, I wanted to I did…things to!" she cried hugging him. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, holding her wrists, pushing her up against the wall, he started kissing down her neck and started sliding her sleeve down and kissing her chest. "Excuse me sorry for eaves dropping on that WHOLE conversation…and display of…affection" Iroh chuckled. Katara quickly slipped out of zukos hold and pulled her sleeve back up, blushing so her face was so red it was turning a faint purple…somehow. "UNCLE!" Zuko yelled blushing almost as hard as Katara. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING LISTENING AND WATCHING US!" he yelled again, out of anger but more out of embarrassment, Katara had been the only one to ever see this passionate side of him. "SO…"uncle drew the so out. "I guess you were lying to me when you said you hadn't done anything to poor Katara, You to did do IT" he snorted with his laughter. "Uncle" he said in the sternest voice he could muster. His calm sternness getting uncles attention. "Yes uncle we did it we had sex! There are you happy, coming up here and invading our privacy, embarrassing us!" Zuko seethed. "Zuko I am sincerely sorry for invading your privacy, and I wont tell a soul about this, I promise" He then waddled over to Katara and started asking her if she was really pregnant and how the baby was. "You should finish getting g ready and get down to the port everyone will be here soon." Uncle stated and left them to get ready.

"Well, that was the most embarrassing thing I have EVER gone through in my life." Katara said slightly red still. "I am sorry I-" he was cut off as Katara pulled him towards her and kissed him and wound his hair around her fingers. "Lets get ready" she said smiling.

"WOW, I forgot how big the fire nation was in the past two years" he said holding on to his wife suki. "Yes, I am sure Katara and Zuko are happy there." Suki said patting sokkas hand and walking over to talk to Ty lee. "I cant wait to see Katara and Zuko" aang said, pointing the rapidly nearing forms on the docks.

As soon as they were off the boat it was hugs galore. "Oh I missed you all so much!" Katara said giving each person a big hug and the turning to Zuko. "Hello everyone" He said bowing they all frowned, even Katara, "What?" he said. Then he was covered with his friends hugging him. He lightly hugged them back, a few people were forming a crowd, watching their fire lord and lady greet their friends.

After all the guest were settled Katara dragged toph and suki inter her and Zuko's room. "Katara are you sure we should be allowed in here, this is fire lore Zukos room…" suki said warily. "Hey its my room to, don't forget that." she said good humouredly. "Okay Zuko is with the guys, so I've got news" she said softly to toph and suki.

"Katara, are you okay?" suki asked sitting on the edge of the bed by her sister-in-law. "I-I-I…" Katara left off. "What" toph and suki said leaning in. "Well you have to promise not to let anyone know especially sokka and aang okay?!" Katara begged. "Deal" they said. "W-well, I am…I am p-pregnant." she said lightly

"What, awesome!" toph said jumping up and down and suki was giggling hugging her. "Me and sokka have been married a year longer than you two, and I still don't have a kid." suki said laughing. "Darn, why didn't I feel the babys heart beat?" toph said looking confused. "Well, toph" Katara said. "The baby is to small to have a heart beat yet." "So anyways, have you had morning sickness?" suki asked sympathetically. "Yes so bad…that's how uncle Iroh found out." she said. "But I thought you didn't want any one to know?" toph asked. "Well I kind of ran away from the eating hall to the rest room and Zuko and Iroh followed, Iroh was hiding outside the door when Zuko was apologizing for…erm…doing this to me." Katara blushed. Suki and toph giggled. "And he sort of saw me and Zuko…making out, and Zuko was s-starting to pull my shirt off, we were lucky uncle didn't wait much longer before he came out." Katara sighed blushing even harder. "So sparky actually can be loving." toph said. "Well more of sexually intimate." suki said glancing at the red Katara. "But , he always seems so…unreachable" suki said. "He is actually a realy nice person, and I am not just saying that because he's my husband" Katara giggled. "Soooo" toph said innocently. "Hows he in bed?!" She said loudly. "TOPH" Katara and suki yelped. "Actually how is he Katara I want to know to?!" suki said. "W-w-well Um er I-I" "TELL US" suki and toph chorused. "HE'S GREAT, BETTER THAN I COULD EVER IMAGINE!" Katara blurted out then covering her mouth. "More details" they urged on. "Well he's gentle, yet he's firm and assertive, and he seems so strong, yet so vulnerable, and oh lord, it feels so good!" she said blushing like a maniac. "WOOT" toph called out. "I might just have to get a piece of him!" she said clapping. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Katara said and they all burst out laughing "so how far along are you?" suki asked. "A week" Katara said fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "You found out that soon?!" suki gasped. "Well I helped gran gran deliver tons of babys, I wonder were she and dad and master paku went?" Katara puzzled "Any ways lets go k? keep us filled in omn all the information k" toph said suki nodded in agreement. "Absaloutly!" she giggled. "Now come on I am STARVING" Katara roared. "Pregnant women, what can you do with them?" toph laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Katara, why are you eating so much, your worse than sokka, you'll get fat!" aang laughed, surprised when no one joined in. "What?". Toph leaned over, "You never say stuff like that to a girl, stupid!" Toph whispered thumping his head. "Katara are you ok?" Zuko asked Katara, seeing her shoulders shaking. "Of course she is, I just made a joke, right katar-" Aang left of when Katara ran out of the room crying. "Aang you idiot!" sokka said, only being knocked down as suki and Zuko ran past him to get to Katara.

"I am not fat!…am I?" Katara whispered to herself, sitting in the royal garden. "Katara!" she heard suki call her and saw her and Zuko running towards her. "I-I am sorry, I shouldn't get so upset about that". Katara said wiping her eyes. "Its okay Katara, pregnant women are very emotional, don't worry!" suki said standing close. "Yeah I remember uncle telling me that when my mom was pregnant with azula…WAIT, you know.?!" he looked at suki. "Heh heh, yeah I told her and toph…sorry" "no" Zuko said " you decide when your ready to tell, I will stand by you" Zuko said as Katara reached up to hug him. " I love you, Zuko." Katara said burying her face in his chest. He lifted her head, forgetting suki was there, and said "I love you so much Katara, I always will, no matter what." he kissed her lightly as it soon turned into a long passionate kiss. "Heh Katara you were right he is a very compassionate person!" suki said blushing, trying to get their attention. "Uhhhh" Zuko and Katara stared at her blushing heavily, their breaths coming in pants. "Uh c-come on we don't want them to wait anymore" Katara said awkwardly.

It was night and Katara and Zuko retiered to there rooms and layed on the bed. "Thank you for not getting mad that I ran away." Katara said as he loomed over her, starting to kiss down her neck, "Its perfectly okay" he said between his kisses. He started to rub up her leg and massage her chest. He soon had her shirt off and was kissing her stomach and went up to her neck. She started to moan. "Hey Katara I heard you-" sokka was cut off, Katara and Zuko didn't hear him when he came in so they kept at what they were doing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!" sokka yelled drawing every one out of their rooms to see.

Zuko and Katara left like they were, with them shirtless and with zukos hand on her chest and his other up high on her leg. "Sokka what is it" hakoda came up to the door with gran gran and mater paku beside him, he stopped. "WHAT THE!" he yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!" hakoda yelled as gran gran gasped and paku raised his eye brows. "Suki and aang blushed heavily, toph was cracking up. "Nephew, what are you doing to poor Katara?" uncle said with a knowing chuckle. Ty lee came up. "WOW Zuko, I never thought you could get passionate like that!" she said making every one else blush. Katara was frozen, then looked at her bindings were the only things she had on and quickly pulled up the rumpled sheets to cover herself. D-dad, s-sokka, umm, you-your not supposed to open these doors with out p-permission from m-me or z-Zuko" she said quietly. "Well it's a good thing we disobeyed that rule, or else you would have been raped by this freak!" sokka yelled. Katara was mad now, while Zuko was quietly simmering. "SOKKA YOU MEAT HEADED IDIOT! Zuko is NOT a freak! And F.Y.I , I was going along with this, and I was enjoying it a whole lot until you barged in!" She yelled, then seemed to realize what she had said and blushed heavyer. "I-I am gonna go get changed…" she said quietly grabing her robe and walked to the back room, with her gran gran and suki following.

"WHAT DID I DO OUT THERE!" Katara ranted. "I cant believe they barged in like that, into mine and zukos room where only me him and certain servants are allowed!" she yelled, stepping through the closet door into her giant closet. "Because Katara, you are to young to give yourself away, iam just glad we stopped you in time." her gran gran said sighing and walked after Katara. Suki and Katara passed a knowing glance, gran gran noticed though. "What was that look for Katara, suki?" "N-nothing gran gran." she said picking out some clothes. "Katara tell me now" her gran gran said forcefully. "Gran gran…I am.. Iam pregnant." she whispered, she heard her grandmother gasp.

"Zuko, what were you doing to my sister!" sokka yelled stepping forward with his father. Zuko remained quiet. "Hakoda, sir, Zuko and Katara are married, they have all the right they want to do that!" iroh tried to reason while Zuko was just sitting there. " We are just lucky we stopped you intime." Zuko looked at him then away. "Zuko what was that look for?" Sokka then looked surprised at the nervous toph. "you know I think we should all forget this and go back to our rooms!" toph said, with iroh nodding animatedly. "You and Zuko know something don't you two toph" master paku said stepping in. As he said that, he saw gran gran walking fast over to them, "Gran gran stop please don't tell!" Katara and suki were yelling. "YOUR DAUGHTER IS PREGNANT!" kana yelled out at hakoda, his eyes widened along with sokka's and aangs. "WHAT" they all yelled ou in disbeleif. Katara was on the floor sobbing with suki patting her back. Zuko had put his shirt back on a few minutes ago and was soon by kataras side whispering where only she could hear. "Katara, its okay, their not going to do anything to you, and they will still love you, don't be upset." he begged, petting her head, and pressing his forehead to hers. She nodded and visibly relaxed some. "Katara, we will always love you, but that doesn't mean we arnet disappointed. How could you, your to young!" hakoda said walking over to her. "Dad I am married, I can do that if I want, I am ready for it, I am not some tiny little girl anymore, I am grown up!" Katara said with a fire burning in her eyes. "I am ready for it, I love Zuko with all my heart, I would give him anything, even myself." she said quietly, every ones eyes widened, even zukos, as she said what had been on her heart for a long time. "Katara" her father said, realizing how much this man must mean to her if she would give him herself so lovingly.

"I've decided" hakoda said. Katara looked up at him. "I approve" he said smiling and hugging his daughter and shaking zukos had then pulled him into a hug.

"Fine I do to" sokka said reluctantly, . "BUT IF YOU MAKE ONE WRONG MOVE!" sokka threatened earning a smack from suki. All of the sudden zukos gaurds came back, after being knocked out by the doors being opened and hitting their heads. As thay stared to get ready to protect Zuko and Katara, Zuko stopped them. "These people are guests, treat them well, we are fine" he said holding kataras hand.

"Now I recommend going back to your own rooms, and learn where to stay out of" he added quietly to himself, but of course every one heard as they were leaving. As Zuko and Katara climbed into bed he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him as he fell asleep.

The next morning in the dining hall every one was chatting plesently until hakoda spoke up. "Every one I have a request of the fire lord. Every one quieted down. "Fire Lord Zuko, would you mind terribly if we stayed till kataras baby is born?" Zuko closed his eyes then smiled and said "yes that would be wonderful" and so started a new day

Back in sukis room toph suki and Katara were talking again. "So," toph said trying to break the silence. "What exactly were you and Zuko doing before we got there, your hearts were going a mile a minute" toph said smirking. "Well…we..we were just talking!" Katara said trying to act that out. "OKAY" suki said sarcastically. "And I suppose I imagined seeing his hand on your boobs and his other one practicly on your butt" suki said rolling her eyes. "Must have been some talk, am I right suki?" toph said giggling. "I wish I could have seen it" toph said laughing. "So what did you do when we left" suki asked Katara "We went to sleep." she said smiling. "AH CRAP" toph said loudly. "WHAT IS IT" Katara and suki said jumping up. "Kataras telling the truth, no more interesting story!" they all laughed, then toph came up with a plan. "Okay sugar queen, try to do it with him again, and try to remember every detail and tell us. Okay?"

"I don't know…" "COME OOOON!" suki and toph pleaded. "Well, it is enjoyable, so yeah." Katara said.

"Zuko" sokka said as he and aang came up to him. "Come with us" . As they were sitting sokka said "So, you really did that to my little sister…" Zuko blushed. "uuuuh" "What was it like!?" aang asked, after all he had always had been in love with her. "I I don't really want to talk about it." Zuko said. "WHAT IS SHE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!?" sokka said loudly. "Psh, that's not it he said then under his breath he said "She is definetly good, so good." But of course they both heard that comment. Sokka paled, thinking his little sister, doing it with this man before him, of course he would be the same way to anyone who did this to his little sister. "So it was good" aang said sighing. "..yeah" Zuko said. "Well give details" aang said suddenly feeling excited. "NOOOO" sokka said waving his arms. "This is my LITTLE SISTER we are talking about!" "then go away" aang said. "How about we just go with sokkas plan and drop it." Zuko sighed. Aang and sokka were both sensing the reluctance andwere both really curious. "Zuko I re-" aang was cut off "Why don't you ask sokka about him and suki." Zuko pleaded to be left alone, but to no avail. "TELL US" sokka and aang shouted. "Okay sorry!" Zuko replied. "Well, shes gentle, but she has this fire, that make her so…seductive…sexy" he blushed. He could tell sokka was starting to not view his sister so innocently anymore. "AAAND" aang pleaded. "Shes so soft, almost like satin…and she knows how to…never mind..hey I uh g-got to go!" Zuko tried to stand up but aang and sokka held him down. "she sure knows how to what?" "She…knows how to please people" he said staring off into space. "STOP IMAGINGING IT!" sokka yelled. "Hey you asked!" Zuko countered. "Touche'" sokka said.

"More" aang said. "Lord! aang, go find someone yourself and find out what its like with out me telling you." Zuko sighed. "tell us whatr Katara likes" aang said. "She..she..never mind…" "ZUUUKO" "FINE…she likes you to be firm and assertive with her, she likes to lead though, but sometimes she wants to be controlled, sometimes she wants rough…" Sokka's jaw was hanging open. "How many times have-" Zuko paled. "Uhh…I-I think like around 12.." Zuko blushed. "TWELVE!" sokka yelled. "some times she offers to help with stress, sometimes we want…fun and sometimes its just…lust." he said looking at his suddenly interesting shoes.

It was late after noon and iroh found Zuko and wanted to talk to him. "Zuko I want to talk" so they went into irohs room and sat down. "Now about Katara-" "Noooooo" Zuko groaned. Iroh quirked a brow. "Aang and her brother were getting me to tell them evey detail about when we…you know..do..it.." Zuko left off.

"Well I want to know if you love her as much as she loves you?" Zuko stared at him thinking, of all the good and bad times. "Uncle, I would give my soul in a heartbeat for her, I love her so much." he replied quietly. "Good, now, tell me" iroh said seriously. "Whats it like with her!" he said getting a stupid grin on his face. "UUUUUGGHH!" Zuko groaned loudly. And after much begging from uncle, Zuko began his long story over again.

It was night, Zuko walked into his room to find Katara sitting on the bed reading. He came over and layed down. She dropped the book, started to kiss him, and thus began the process all over again, of course unknown to them suki and toph were peering through a crack in the door watching. "Wow," toph whispered to suki. "Their hearts are pounding, like I cant even describe it! That's a lot of moaning, their going at it hard, aren't they?" "Y-yes.." suki said gulping.

After Zuko and Katara were done, a blushing suki and toph ran away into tophs room, waiting for the next morning to talk to Katara.

"YAWN" "Good morning Zuko!" Katara said cheerfully. "Hey" he replied kissing her. "I really-" she was cut off by a knock at the door. "Uh, o-one second!" she called kissing Zuko quickly, she ran over to the door after getting her robe, opening it partly. "Toph?" Katara asked in surprise. "Yeah its me sugar queen, now come on' me and fan girl have to talk to you" toph said giggling. "Uuuuh o-okay, let me get dressed"

"So, Katara, how was your night?" suki said winking. "Uh, good…" Katara mumbled, not getting where this was going. "We saw you and Zuko!" "Huh?" Katara asked. "We saw you two..in bed" Suki whispered. "WHAT!" Katara screamed. "We might have been watching the whole time. "YOU WERE WATCHING!" "Yeah, it looked like you two were really enjoying yourselfs" suki chuckled. "Sounded like it to!" toph cracked up. "…y-you were acctualy watching us..d-do it!" Katara gulped. "IS THERE NO SUCH THING AS PRIVICY ANYMORE!" she yelled out in exasperation. "Well, we couldn't exactly 'see'" suki said smiling. "Huh?" Katara mumbled. "The foot board on the bed was to high to see from where we were just barley peaking through the door, but boy did we hear a lot!" Suki giggled. "Soooooo, details sugar queen!" toph exclaimed. "well, I-it was….pure extacy!" Katara exclaimed, sighing dreamily, blushing darkly. "Wow, you had a good time didn't you?!" toph chuckled. "Yeah." Katara whispered. "Do you think I could have a go at him?!" toph begged. "Wha- NO HE'S MINE!" Katara roared, making suki and even toph step back for a second. "Guess the mood swings are kicking in!" toph said cheekily.


	3. Chapter 3

Quite a while later:

"Eh?" Katara mumbled. "why wont my shirt go on?" she asked herself. 'Oh, right I am pregnant' was the words in her head. "Uuuuuhg" she moaned. "Zuko!" she called. After a few seconds he called "what?" "Come here" she called loudly. "I am here I am here!" he exclaimed walking over to his wife who only had her bindings on. "What?" he said wrapping his arms around her. "My shirts wont fit!" she cried out getting emotional. Zuko saw tears coming to her eyes. "Katara its okay, your pregnant, you will get bigger and we will have to buy more clothes over time, but its only because of the baby, you will be back to being skinny in no time!" he said hoping to cheer her up. "So, you think I am fat!" she screeched. "S-stay here, I'll be right back. Katara sat down on the edge of the tub and cried silently.

A few minutes later suki came into the bathroom and hugged her sister in law. "Katara, Zuko told me what he said, he wasn't calling you fat, your not fat, its just the baby growing!" she said patting Katara's back. "Now put on your loosest shirt and we are going shopping for more shirts!" suki said excitedly. "okay" she mumbled.

They went to the tailors store and started getting Katara to try on clothes, soon she had quite a few shirts, a few dresses and a couple of pants and skirts. "Wow, we got a lot, thank goodness you are the fire lady!" suki chuckled and Katara giggled along. "Yeah, if we were back in the southern water tribe, there wouldn't be enough money to buy this stuff, if there was even this much stuff there!" Katara said, then slapping her hand over her mouth realizing the insult she gave to her old home. "sorry," she whispered, knowing suki and sokka lived in the southern water tribe. "Katara, chill, I agree, I mean I love it at the southern water tribe, but your right even after all the water benders came and built it back up, its still not as big and rich as the fire nation!" she said poking Katara's arm. "But I do really miss kyoshi island…sokka said we could keep a home at the southern water tribe and one on kyoshi island and switch off from time to time. "Oh, that's great, so you guys planning on starting a family anytime soon?" Katara asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh, well, um of course, but not yet…maybe sort of, no…I-" Suki babbled on. "Suki calm down!" Katara said waving her hand dismissively. "I know you and sokka will start a family eventually, I was just wondering if it was anytime soon, have you even tried yet?" Katara questioned. Suki nodded and blushed. "I-It just wont happen no matter how many times we try…I wonder if there's something wrong with me?" suki mumbled looking sad. "Suki, if anything's wrong, its with sokka, he might have been kicks one too many times." Katara said adopting a humorous tone in her voice. "Ha-ha, I might even be the cause from the kicking!" suki chuckled. They walked through the town on their way back to the Fire palace, stopping in shops along the way.

"So, she freaked out on you?" sokka said casually picking at his teeth while laying on the cushions surrounding the dining table, Aang Zuko and he sat at, paku kana and hakoda had retired early. "Yeah, all I told her was she would get bigger but she would soon be skinny again, then she was like 'ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT' aaaand then I kinda' went to find suki, now they are out shopping for clothes, no telling what else they got." Zuko sighed. "Aah, girls are girls leave em' be." sokka said nonchalantly. "Wow, never thought you would say something like that sokka!" aang said propping up his head with his elbows, smiling widely. "So, Zuko I-" sokka was cut off by the sudden giggling outside the dining room doors, soon the girls came in laughing and blushing. "What are you blushing about, suki, Katara…Toph!?" aang asked. "Oh nothing twinkle toes, not a thing…" toph said, then the girls looked at each other and cracked up laughing again. "Okay, is it something that I did, because I-" sokka started but was soon cut off by suki kissing his cheek. "No sokka, it was just something toph said." suki interrupted then looked at Katara and Zuko then broke into a huge smile, Katara started laughing too. "What is it!!!" Sokka yelled pulling at his hair, worried they were telling embarrassing stories about him. (there are plenty of those) "NOTHING" all three girls snapped at him. "Sokka, leave it be, as you said, girls are girls." Zuko sighed. "Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?" Katara asked with a mock anger look on her face. "What ever you want it to!" Zuko said waving his hands in the air. "Oookay" Katara said kissing his cheek.

Soon the food was brought out and they started eating and chatting pleasantly, but after a while a servant came to the door. "My lord" he said bowing. "A guest is in the visiting room." "Who could it be at this late hour?" Zuko said irritably. "Zuko…er I mean fire lord Zuko" sokka said looking at the servant who looked at him strange when he used the informal title. "Could I go with you...I am booooooored, and suki wont let me eat any more!" sokka whined. "Fine" Zuko said rolling his eyes at him dramatically.

"My lord" a guard bowed to him, gesturing to the hooded cloaked guest sitting before him sipping tea calmly. "Yes, how may I help you?" Zuko said with a small bow. "Yeah, who are you, hey are you a girl?!" "Zuko are you cheating on Katara!!!!" Sokka said glaring at Zuko. "No sokka, sit over there, now!" Zuko said while sokka slunk away, but was back up and next to Zuko when the woman began to speak. "Fire lord Zuko" the woman said bowing. 'That voice sounds oddly familiar?' Zuko thought as the woman pulled her hood down. "Who is she…YOU ARE CHEATING ON KATARA!" sokka said enraged. "M-mother!?" Zuko whispered, but loud enough for every one to hear.

"Zuko, my darling!" Lady Ursa said excitedly as she and Zuko walked toward each other embracing tightly.

"Wait mother?! This is your mom?!" Sokka said but he was ignored. "Mother, where have you been all this time…why did you leave me?" Zuko said in a hurt voice, pulling out of the hug. "Oh, Zuko I had to!" ursa cried, seeing the look in his eyes. "Why?" Zuko repeated. "I-if I didn't your father would have killed you!" she said, then placed a hand on her mouth. "He what!?" Sokka and Zuko said in unison. "I will tell you about that later, but please, will you forgive me, my son?" ursa said in a pleading voice. "…Of course, mother you are welcome here!" Zuko said embracing his mother once more. Please, let me escort you to your room, then we can talk after you rest a bit." Zuko said walking away with his mother hand in his, and sokka walking behind them. "You still have my room?" ursa asked surprised. "Yes for some reason, Father...I mean ozai, kept it, and I kept it, I still have it cleaned too." Zuko said grinning at her. "Sokka, can you go tell the others I wont be joining them for the rest of dinner, and tell the servants to bring some food to the lady ursa's room for her to eat. "So I will be in after you eat, then we can talk, unless you want to sleep first." Zuko said hugging his mother as she walked into her room. "Thank you dear, no we can talk after I eat.

After Ursa ate:

"So my dear," ursa said grabbing Zuko's hand, "You are the fire lord now, I've never been so proud!" Ursa exclaimed at him. "Well, yeah, I wouldn't be fire lord if azula was still here. "My dear, w-what happened to my daughter?" ursa whispered, dreading the answer. "She's not dead." Zuko replied, ursa tensed muscles relaxed some. "But she is in a high security prison, along with…Ozai." he said. "I have heard rumors, what happened with you and azula, on the day of sozins comet. Zuko was quiet, thinking it over. He told the story of how he made so many mistakes, how he redeemed himself by joining the avatar, the to the current story, the day of sozins comet. "Well, aang, the avatar, was fighting ozai, after he set out to burn the earth kingdom to the ground. My friends sokka, suki and toph, stopped his air ships, and me and Katara went and fought azula here. We were having an agni kai, Katara was supposed to help me, but azula had sort of gone crazy." Zuko paused breathing deeply. "She disregarded the agni kai rules and she shot lightning at Katara…I jumped in front of it, and it struck me, then Katara and azula were fighting, then Katara chained azula down. She ran over to me and healed me as I was on the brink of death, I would be dead if Katara hadn't saved me. I owe her my life" Zuko said. "After that aang beat ozai and took his bending away, ozai and azula were sent to a high security prison, and, I was made fire lord." Zuko stopped "and that's what happened" he noticed ursa looking at him. "You seem fond of this Katara, and that boy you were with was talking about her, I've heard rumors of the fire lords girl friend, is she the one?" ursa asked smiling. "Actually," Zuko bit his lip. "She's my wife" Ursa's smile dropped from her face, making Zuko nervous when all of the sudden it came back 10 times as strong. "Oh, my son has a wife! Oh Zuko I am so happy for you! I knew you would find happiness, even with all your struggles, I knew you would!" "Well, there's something else" Zuko said, not knowing what her reaction would be. "Well, Katara, is sort of…pregnant" Zuko said scratching the back of his head. Ursa jaw dropped. "P-pregnant!?" she said quietly. "Yeah…" Zuko whispered. "Oh my darling son! I have a daughter in law now, and now I will have a grandchild! You don't know how happy I am." she exclaimed

"You cant be as happy as I am that your back…mother?" Zuko said. "What were you talking about when you said my father would kill me?" "Oh, Zuko…you father always wanted to be fire lord, so he asked his father, your grandfather, if he could take Iroh's place, and your grandfather said that he would have to kill you, to see how Iroh felt about loosing Lu ten. So that night I heard azula saying those things to you, and I asked her , and after some probing she told me, so went and pleaded with your father, and we came up with a plan, which involve me…killing your grandfather. So, in order to protect you, I poisoned him in his sleep, then I had to leave, and ozai said if I ever came back, I would be executed. My dear I am so sorry for what I've done, I beg you to forgive me." she said, crying. "Mother, I forgive you, don't ever doubt that, but ozai…I will never forgive him." Zuko exclaimed to his mother, reaching to hold her as she cried. She sniffled, "Tomorrow, I want to meet all you friends, and my daughter in law, that will make me so happy" she said in a watery voice. "Okay mother. I would love to introduce you." Zuko mumbled into his mothers hair as he held her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Zuko?" Katara said as she lay next to him in their bed. "Hm?" "You said your mother came back to the palace last night…will I get to meet her, w-will she except me?" Katara panicked. "Katara, calm down, she will be down for breakfast, I already told her about me and you being married." he said calmly. "Does she know about…this?" Katara asked pointing to her small bulge in her stomach. "Yes, she does. I told her and she said she was so happy that I was married, and had a child on the way, she also said that she was very excited to meet our friends, but she said she was ecstatic to meet you." he said smooting out kataras hair. "O-okay, well lets get ready, every one will be waiting." she leaned over and gave Zuko a light peck on the cheek. "Okay, but don't freak out, my mother is very gental and sweet, I know she'll love you."

"Finaly!" sokka said as he stared at all the food with drool hanging down his lip. "I am starving!" "Sokka, calm down" suki said. "Yes sokka don't be so impatient" gran gran said wagging her finger at him. "Oookay gran" he said with a smile on his face. Once every one was seated, Zuko called his mother in for introductions. As his mother walked into the room, every one stared, ogling at her beauty. She looked at all four of the girls, wondering which was her sons beloved, they were all beautiful young girls, she had no clue which was the one though.

"Mother, of course you know uncle," Iroh smiled and greeted ursa, she smiled back. "you have already seen sokka, this is grandmother and grandfather, kana and paku, he is a water bender, this is his father, hakoda, chief of the southern water tribe. They stood up and bowed, ursa bowed back politly. This is my friend suki, she is leader of the kyoshi warriors, and sokka wife. And this is toph, she's a master earth bender. "And this is the avatar, aang." Ursa bowed deeply. "I am pleased to meet the person who defeated ozai." Aang bowed back. "And this is Ty Lee, azulas child hood friend, she is now a member of the kyoshi warriors." "Ah, I remember ty lee, good to see you again." "Lady ursa it's a pleasure to be in your presence." ty lee said and bowed. "Mai isn't here, she hasn't come over for a while" Zuko said.

"And this is my wife, Katara, also hakoda child, sokka's sister and a master water bender." he said walking over to Katara and taking her hand to help her up. "Lady ursa it is a great pleasure to finally meet you." Katara said bowing before the former fire lady. "I am honored to meet the woman that is married to my son, the one who saved his life too." she said smiling. "Oh, well, he saved my life first" she said shyly. Ursa smiled and Zuko led her to the seat on his other side, the one that Katara wasn't sitting in. "Well, I can see sokka is about to melt down if he doesn't eat soon, so, let us eat. At that they all started to eat, chatting pleasantly.

After breakfast:

"Wow, your mother is wonderful!" Katara exclaimed to Zuko after they got back to their room. "Yeah, she is great, I was lucky to have her." Zuko said smiling then it faded to a frown. "Until she was taken away from me." he mumbled. "Oh, Zuko, you told me what she said, she did it because she loved you!" "I know, but its still hard." Katara reached up and rested her hand on his scarred side of his face. "Zuko, you have your mother back now, I know it will be hard, but you need to let go of the past if you want to make a better future." she whispered, caressing his face. He leaned down and planted a warm, soft, gental kiss on her lips, loving the softness of them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he started kissing her collar bone, she wrapped her legs around his waist, hoisting herself up. He held onto her not leaving even a centimeter of space between their body's. (Which is strange considering she's pregnant…a mystery!)

"Mmmm" Katara moaned as he sucked on her neck. "I love you." Katara whispered, breathlessly. "I love you to" he said staring into her eyes. She leaned forward and started kissing him. He deepened the kiss, and started roughly kissing her, sliding his tongue into her mouth, his wresting with hers for domonance, and he won, but he started to think she gave up a little to easily, she let him win. He layed her on his bed, and kissed her neck again, he took off her shirt and threw it to the ground, he started kissing her stomach, trailing up and down, she giggled. She reached up and tore his shirt form his body, tracing her finger over his well defined muscles. He started to remove her bindings, when he heard a cough behind him, he turned around and Katara sat up, only to see uncle and his mother standing there, uncle had a great big smile on his face, ursa had a rosy blush on hers, but she smiled. "I take it this is not a good time." she said and quickly turned and left with uncle walking behind her lifting his eye brows up and down. After the left Zuko and Katara looked at each other with deep blushes on their faces. "How come every time we do this some one walks in!" Zuko groaned. "You know, Zuko, I would think that they would but a lock on the fire lords door…" Zuko looked at her like she was a genius and said "That is JUST what we need, I will talk to the servents to get one and install it." Katara grinned, she kissed him again. "Now, where were we?" she said as Zuko smirked. "I think we were about here," he replied, unwinding her bindings. "I believe you." she giggled.

"Poor kids, they looked mortified!" ursa exclaimed once they were in the sitting room. "Oh, they are probly getting used to it." iroh chuckled. "What do you mean iroh dear?" ursa asked with a confused expression. "Well, first, I walked in when they were kissing, Zuko kind of had Katara against a wall…I announced my presence before he..went any farther." Ursa blushed "Oh my!" she laughed daintly. "That had to be humiliating." she chuckled lightly. "Ah, well, not as humiliating as when they were…going at it…and Katara's brother and father and other family and friends walked in the room. Also that's when they found out Katara was pregnant, her grandmother told them, then Katara sort of broke down. Zuko was at her side in an instant, they were dressed…to some degree though." he chuckled at the end. "Goodness me!" ursa gasped. "Oh I would be humiliated!" she exclaimed. "Yes, they did give them a hard time, at first, but they accepted it after a little bit."

Suki and toph walked down the hall way to the fire lords room and on their way thay saw Zuko walking out of his room with his stoic expression, but he seemed a little happier than usual. They knocked on his door and heard Katara yell "Wait just a second." a minute or two later Katara answered the door with her clothes barley hanging on her body. "Uh, Katara, what happened, you don't look so good?" suki said looking at kataras distant eyes. Katara snapped back into focus and invited them in. "You might want to fix the clothes, before some one like sokka, for example figures out what you've been doing, I know I heard you from all the ay down the hall" toph said after hearing suki's remark. Katara blushed. "What was she doing?" suki asked. Toph gave suki a look through her sightless eyes, then it snapped in suki's head, clothes barley on body, distant eyes, blushing Katara, hearing what they were doing…"You did it again!" suki asked. Katara nodded. "Wow, and I thought me and sokka did it often, how many times since we've been here, we've been here a month or two, sooo…" suki left off for Katara to finish. "Guuuh..I-I..how…uh.." Katara stuttered. "Katra SHUT. UP. and answer the question. "Ab-about 7..." she said blushing. "Woah, that's…wow." suki said, toph just grinned. "So was it as good as you always say it was?" toph asked wiggling her eye brows. "Well, a-at first it was then…" Katara boke off the sentence. "Theeeen" toph said. "H-his mother and uncle walked into the room." Suki gasped, a blush stained kataras cheeks. "Again, how many times have people walked in on you two" Suki pondered. "…Four…me and Zuko talked, and decided to have a lock put on the door." Katara said rolling her eyes. "I would have thought the fire lord would have a lock on his door." suki said quizikly. "Well I-" Katara was cut off when they heard a bang on the door. "Katara are you in there?!" they heard sokka call. "Toph, answer the door, barley open it though, and keep sokka distracted while I help Katara fix her clothes!" suki yelled in a whisper. "okay." toph said casually. "Hey snoozles." toph said nonchalantly. "Hey toph, watcha doin in here?" sokka asked is his usual goofy voice. "Oh, you know hanging around." toph said scratching her head. "Oh, okay, well I need to see Katara so move." sokka said trying to pass the little earth bender. "Woah, didn't learn manners did we?" toph said standing her ground in the door way.

Suki and Katara heard sokka and toph arguing out side the door, figuring they better hurry, they were tying sashes, buttoning clothes and straightening the dress up. "Thanks suki!" Katara said turning around to hug her sister in law. "Ahem" toph cleared her throat, standing in front of the door she had just slammed in sokkas face. "And you too toph!" Katara said giving toph a big hug. All of the sudden sokka swung the door open and glared at toph. "What was that all about?" he yelled in a high pitched voice. "Sokka chill, I was…getting dressed." that was kind of the truth. "Oh, then why didn't you just say that toph?!" sokka yelled again, getting a shrug from toph who said "I guess it just didn't accur to me."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "so Katara, gran says your going to the…baby doctor tomarrow, who's going?" sokka asked. "Uh, suki toph gran gran and lady ursa, and I guess that's all.." Katara shrugged. "Why isn't ty lee going with you guys?" sokka asked. "Well, she only comes home for dinner and bed, I am guessing she spends her days at a friends house." suki said. "Eh, cant blame her, she must miss all her friends here." sokka said walking over and pecking sukis cheek. "So, Zuko isn't going?" sokka asked raising an eye brow. "Well, he said he would if he could but he had a meeting with a governor of one of the cities." Katara said playing with her hair. "Oh, can I come?" sokka asked. "Nope!" toph said cheerfuly. "Wha- why, you cant make that decision!" sokka yelled. "Toph is right, girls only" suki said wagging a finger in his face. "HOW COME ZUKO HAD THE OPPORTUNITY TO GO!!! HUH!?!?!?" sokka yelled. "Because he's my husband and the father." Katara said exasperatedly. "Well iam the brother and the uncle!" sokka muttered. "Snoozles, shut up and get over it!" toph growled. "Huh, fine!" sokka said sounding offended and marched off. "Well, that went well" muttered Katara, she was starting to get in a bad mood, and no one wants to be around a grumpy Katara.

"Hey, how about we see if we can go to the spa! And we could invite lady ursa, I am sure she could use some relaxing!" suki said, noticing kataras tensness. "Great! Katara said perking up. "Fine, as long as my feet are left ALONE!" toph grumbled.

"Lady ursa?" Katara called quietly as she knocked on the lady ursas door. "Come in!" she heard her call. "Oh hello Katara, how are you?" "oh, iam fine, me suki and toph were wondering if you would like to go to the spa with us?" Katara asked twirlling her thumbs. "Oh, that sounds delightful! Of course I will go!" with that lady ursa and Katara went to meet suki and toph.

"Oh. I have missed this!" ursa exclaimed as they all sat in the sauna. Toph kicked her foot and a couple of rocks went and landed in the pit, Katara waved her hand and added some water. "amazing, you two are very talented benders I have heard!" ursa smiled. "And you suki I have heard to be a great warrior!" "Oh, well I-" Suki was cut off by toph. "Yep, I am the first known metal bender and earth rumble champian!" "Oh wow, that is impressive, dear!" ursa praised. "Toph, you are so full of your self!" katara teased. Toph huffed. "You want to spar and see whose better1" toph challenged playfully. "Well, I would, but I just got my nails done, soooo…" Katara left off grinning. They all laughed. After they got out they all went to get something to eat in the city, chatting and enjoying each others company.


End file.
